Darkness will be overcome
by Bellala99
Summary: Kise has been in love with Aomine since their meeting. Now they spend a lot of time playing basketball together, with Kise unable to confess, because he's afraid to lose Aomine. But what happens when Aomine suddenly collapses in the middle of their game? One-shot


**Hii~ Yes, I know I have two other stories started already, but I reallyu needed to write about these two xD Aomine and Kise are definitely one of my fav yaoi pairings ; ) So, yeah. Remembeer, this is my first try at yaoi, so don't be too hard ; ^ ; Anyway, here's the story, from Kise's point of view.  
**

I was walking down the street, finding myself looking at him again. His dark skin, blue hair and sharp eyes, that made me shiver with excitement every time he looked at me.

That's right, I'm talking about Aomine Daiki. The guy I've been in love with since I first met him. He was the reason I started playing basketball, but he doesn't even know that.

After all, he's probably straight… Why can't I get him out of my mind even when I know that? Why do I make myself suffer without any good reason?

"Oi! Kise! Care for a round of basketball?" His voice reached my ears, making me stop in my tracks and turn around.

"Sure, but I won't hold back!" Feeling the painful feeling in my chest I ran towards him, flashing a smile. After all, I learned to hide my feelings under this smile a long time ago. If I couldn't even do that, I wouldn't be able to be a model.

Hiding my feelings isn't something new… Not anymore.

I put my bag down on the bench and took off my gray jacket, so I could move more freely. Aomine had already warmed up before I came, I saw drops of sweat rolling down his face and neck.

He passed me the ball with a smirk on his face, and I knew that moment, that I wouldn't be able to resist him for long. For now, I'll just focus on the game and won't let my feelings interfere.

"Hey, Kise, you're kind of sloppy today! Or did I just get stronger than you?" Aomine laughed at the end of his sentence, I chuckled as well, yet knowing well, that the laugh only made the pain increase. Watching him happy, but knowing I can't keep him like this always makes me want to just confess and forget everything.

But I love him too much to risk in losing him.

"Sorry, Aominecchi, a lot's been on my mind lately." I smiled and we continued the game, yet when we played for about ten minutes, I saw him slowing down and holding his head with a painful expression.

"Aominecchi! What's wrong?" I rushed to him, but he pushed my hand away.

"Tch. It's nothing. Let's continue…" I couldn't help but notice how tired his voice sounded. Has he been overdoing something lately?

Come to think of it, we've been playing a lot more now. Every day I would find him here with a ball, inviting me to play as well.

"Aominecchi, it's not nothing. I can see you're tired, you should just go rest!" I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it before I could do so.

"Don't touch me!" I backed away, feeling tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Is he… Rejecting me? Why? What did I do wrong?

"Just leave me alone now." His words barely reached my ears, but I still did as he asked. I picked up my jacket and bag, then turned around and walked away, feeling nothing but emptiness in my heart. That's even worse than pain…

When I had almost reached the end of this field, I heard something falling down on the ground. Or rather – someone. I turned around to see what was it, and my eyes widened in fear.

Aomine was lying on the ground, so helpless like he never looked before.

"Aominecchi!" I ran to him, dropping my belongings on the way there. I fell on my knees before the one I cherished the most, looking at his sweaty face and listening to his uneven breathing.

At least he's alive. I put one hand on his forehead, instantly feeling the heat.

"Shit… This idiot went and got a cold." I carefully picked him up and started slowly walking to my place. Thank god it's near…

I opened the door and made my way to the bedroom, gently laying him on my bed. He looks so easy to break right now… I still remember how cheerful he was when I first met him.

When did the basketball loving boy turned into this? But, no matter how you look at him, he's still the same. Some little things might have changed, but he still remained as the one and only Aomine.

"Ahhnn…" I heard him grumbling and quickly turned around, finding him looking around himself, clearly not understanding what happened.

My feet started walking unconsciously and soon I was hugging Aomine, holding him tightly, as if afraid of losing him.

"Oi, what are you doing?! And where am I?" He pushed me away once again, but I saw something in his eyes, that made me freeze. In his eyes was shining something like… concern? Happiness? Relief?..

I didn't understand what exactly was it, but now I knew, that he at least didn't mind me being near him.

"Aominecchi, you collapsed while training. You have a high fever, so you're at my place. I'll bring the medicine right away." I ran off to bring him the medicine, while he looked at me with eyes, that showed confusion.

"Thanks…" I heard him muttering this and then turning on his side, so his back faced me. I smiled, because I heard him saying something nice to me. That is pretty rare.

I brought him some pills and a glass of water, but when I leaned down to tell him to take the medicine, I heard light snoring. Fast asleep, huh?

Well, that isn't a surprise. He did collapse while training, so I guess he's still pretty tired.

Still, seeing him sleeping in my bed somehow looked so natural… He looked so calm and harmless, I couldn't believe he was the guy feared for being the ace of "The Generation of Miracles". Could he actually be hiding his true self under the thick shell?

If that is true, I will be the one to break it. I will be the one to see Aomine's true side… That is, if my guess is correct.

I stayed by his side while the guy was sleeping, watching his face, his chest slowly moving up and down, listening to his calm breathing.

It didn't get boring, even though I've watched him for a few hours already. Guess I really am hopelessly in love… But my love will probably never actually receive an answer.

"Uhmm… Kise…" Aomine's voice once again reached me and I looked at him, finding him still asleep. Was he dreaming about me?

"A-Aominecchi? You're still asleep?.." When no answer was heard, I really knew that wasn't a joke. Aomine was really dreaming about me…

"No… Kise…" Why is he repeating my name?

"Don't… Leave me…" Hearing these words made my heart beat faster.

"I won't, Aominecchi. Never." My lips gently brushed his check and I saw him smiling in his sleep. Truly an innocent view…

Aomine turned around and moaned. I sat down on my chair again, then I saw the man opening his eyes.

"Kise?.." I smiled at his lost expression. But what he did after, was out of my world.

Aomine stood up, got closer to me, lifted my chin and… Kissed me.

The kiss was short, but filled with warmth and some kind of calmness. I never even imagined Aomine could do this. I never imagined him kissing me for real! Maybe this is all a dream?..

If it is, then I don't want for it to stop. My hands found their way to Aomine's hair and started playing with them lightly. I felt Aomine finishing the kiss and lifting me up a bit, only to drop me on my bed right after.

He then pushed me down, so I was laying completely, his body following mine. I saw him looking at me hungrily, then lowering his head, so his mouth was right beside my ear.

"I heard what you said, Kise. Now you'll keep your promise." My heart fluttered when I understood what he said. One of my hands cupped his cheek, so I could bring his face in front of mine.

"I love you, Aominecchi… I always have." He looked surprised for a second, then smiled, before saying the words that would be burned into my heart forever.

"I love you too, Kise."

**So, if you'd be kind enough to leave a review xDD Oh, and tell me, should I leave this a one-shot, or should I make a story of these two trying to keep their relationship steady with all kinds of obstacles in their way : D **


End file.
